Common conventional plugs used in electronic appliances generally have a cylindrical shape or a non-straight cylindrical shape. Straight cylindrical plugs have been found to have economical production advantages. As for non-straight cylindrical-shaped plugs, they have not yet been improved because of their cheap cost.